


Eccarius learns about sexting

by Finney13



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Cassidy is teaching Eccarius how to use a mobile phone and comes up with a cheeky plan to get him interested in it.





	Eccarius learns about sexting

”Don’t be such a mope. You wanted to learn to use this yourself! You! Bloody hell, I never imagined teaching an old dog some new tricks could be this hard!” Cassidy huffed and picked the pieces of a broken phone from the floor. ”Jeesus. Look now what’ve you done! That was the third one today. These aren’t free, you know?”  
”Fine!” Eccarius snapped from the coffin with a muffled voice. ”I will try not to lose my temper next time. It just doesn’t make any sense to me! All that swiping and then when to tap once and when to tap twice and when to keep the finger on there to make that pop whatever thing to open. It’s like a language I have no idea of!” and then paused. ”It makes me feel weak.” Another pause. ”And I don’t like that” he continued with a softer tone.

Cassidy lifted the cover of the coffin. The old vampire was laying on the coffin on his side, back turned to Cassidy.  
”I know it feels odd at first. I’ve been there” Cas said and sat next to him. ”But you wanted to do this yourself. And I said that you need to open your mind to get the hang of it. I didn’t say it would be easy.”  
Eccarius sighed and turned to face Cassidy. ”Can we try one more time, please Cassidy? I won’t throw that thing into the wall this time. I promise. I’ll swallow my pride and promise to be an exemplary student.”  
”That is exactly what you said both times before, you cheeky bastard.” Cas said smiling, making Eccarius grin.  
”But you love me despite that, don’t you” Eccarius replied and got up to give Cassidy a peck on the cheek.  
”Yes, I do” Cassidy smiled ”But you’d better keep your word this time. I’m running out of phones.”

Eccarius moved to sit next the Cassidy and Cas gave him the phone.

”Now, this is mine, so if you feel frustrated, just give it to me and don’t throw it, alright? We need one working phone in this household. So, as I explained earlier, all you need to do is to tap any of these icons on the screen once and the app will open. It is as simple as that. Just try it, I’ll wait”

Eccarius managed to open a messenger app and was happy about his success until Cassidy said that he has to write something with the keyboard that opened on the screen.

”Am I supposed to learn to use this somehow too? The letters aren’t even in order!” he huffed flailing his hands and Cas took the phone to keep it safe.  
”Trust me, it will make sense when you learn to use it. Don’t get all worked up again, Eccarius. Just take one thing at a time” Cas tried to calm the old vampire down. ”Look, just tap the letter you want to use and it’ll pop up there on the line. You’ll be searching for the letters first but you’ll learn them soon enough. Alright?”  
”Alright, I will try” Eccarius said giving in. Cassidy gave him the phone and he started to look for the letters from the keyboard.  
”B… l… o… o… d. Hah. How very original of you.” Cassidy smirked as he followed the slow tapping and Eccarius hit him on the side with his elbow.  
”Alright, now I can write with this thing. What then?” Eccarius asked unpatiently.  
”No, you can’t write with it yet, that’s just fumbling around. You need to train to get better.” Cassidy said.  
”Alright, to whom should I write then? Any suggestions?” Eccarius asked and sighed.  
”Well, you could write to me” Cassidy said and took another phone from his pocket, one that Eccarius had earlier thrown at the wall. ”I managed to save this one from your earlier tantrum. Even though it has some scratches on the screen but it still works.”  
”And what should I write then?” Eccarius asked annoyed but took the phone.  
”Just reply to me when I send you a message, alright?” Cassidy smirked and went to the lounge leaving Eccarius to sit in the coffin.

Eccarius' phone bleeped. He opened the message and his eyes widened. 

The message said: I want to get naked with you right now. 

Suddenly training became much more interesting.

After a long pause Cassidy's phone bleeped.

Eccarius: Look, I can use these things you call emojis *smiley face* *grinning face* *winking face*  
Cassidy: I still want to get naked with you

Long pause.

Eccarius: *eyeroll emoji*  
Cassidy: ...?

Another long pause.

Eccarius: Weren't we supposed to train my typing skills? We can fool around later  
Cassidy: But I want you so bad it hurts

A shorter pause, but long still.

Eccarius: You lascivious man, don't you have anything else to say?  
Cassidy: What the hell is this now?

Even shorter pause. Eccarius was definitely getting the hang of it.

E: You wanted me to train typing so that is what I am doing  
C: I see I have created a monster have I? *grinning face*  
E: You wanted me to learn this *winking face*  
C: You bloody tease.  
E: Don't try to deny it. You like it. *face with horns*  
C: Yeah. You drive me crazy, that's what you're doing to me.  
E: *heart emoji*  
C: C'mon Eccarius...  
E: What? Is this not training?

"Can we just get into it now?” Cassidy shouted to Eccarius.  
”No we can’t” his phone bleeped the answer.

"Bloody hell..." Cassidy smirked and decided to take a new approach. One he knew Eccarius couldn't resist. He never could.

C: I'd love to remove your clothes one by one. Starting with a long, deep kiss.

A pause. A bleep.

E: Go on.  
C: I'd put my hands on your neck and pull you close, kissing you deeply, slowly, playing with your tongue.  
E: I'd respond to the kiss, put my hands around you, letting you explore.

"Finally!" Cassidy chuckled triumphantly to himself and took a better positition on the couch.

C: I'd remove your coat and your jacket and open the tie. Slowly, one by one. Kissing you after each and every one.  
E: And I'd let you do that, closing my eyes, getting aroused by your touch. Letting you take control.

Cassidy could feel a warm tingle in his groin and the surge of blood in his cock. Eccarius was very vary of letting his guard down and he seldom let Cas to fully take over. But when he did Cas felt like he was bursting of love - and lust - for the man. For he knew that letting someone else be in charge was against all Eccarius' senses. Being vulnerable in front of another of his kind - or anyone for that matter - was something he wasn't doing unless he truly felt safe. And lately he had been showing signs of feeling that with Cassidy. Cas felt honoured to be shown such trust. 

C: Once I get those away I'd pull your shirt from your pants and put my hands under it, touching your skin, holding you close, kissing passionately  
E: I'd then remove your shirt and kiss your neck and slowly move down to your chest  
C: No no no, pet, I have control. I'd tuck your hair and put you back on your place.  
E: Yes, sir. Sorry, sir

"Oh wow" Cassidy gasped. He had to hold himself from jumping up and rushing into the bedroom. Eccarius was really letting him be in charge and apparently happy to do so too. He felt his cock getting harder and had to open his jeans to ease the pressure. 

C: Are you already touching yourself?  
E: Wouldn't you like to know *face with horns*

"Oh man" Cassidy laughed and continued out loud "This is going to be torture." He heard Eccarius chuckling in the bedroom. He knew the weak spots he could play with for a while longer before neither of them could keep their hands off from each other.

C: Once I've had enough for kissing I'd set you sitting on the coffin. I'd take off my shirt and let you open my jeans.  
E: I'm opening them and getting aroused by the sight of your full erect cock. May I touch it, sir?  
C: Yes you may, pet  
E: I take it into my hand and cup your balls with my other hand, squeezing them gently.

Cassidy felt his breathing getting harder and he had to swallow for he could imagine the sight in his head. Looking down at Eccarius holding his most vulnerable parts in his hands, as a sub but actually as much in control as anyone ever can be.

C: Go on, pet  
E: Then I'd lick the precum from the tip of your cock and slowly take it into my mouth, fully.

"Ok, that's it, training is over" Cassidy shouted. He dropped his phone on the sofa and strode into the bedroom. He slammed the door close behind him but then stopped on his heels. Eccarius was laying in the open coffin on his side, resting his head on his hand, fully naked and fully erect.

"Look what your training has done" Eccarius said and cocked his head, pointing to his groin.  
"You cheeky sod" Cassidy chuckled and started to remove his own clothes but Eccarius quickly got up and furiously pushed him against the door and kissed him.

"Now I'm in control" Eccarius whispered into Cassidy's mouth.  
"Yes sir" Cas chuckled.


End file.
